Many types of aircraft data are analyzed before aircraft landing takes place on a particular runway. For example, an aircraft flight crew, which may include a single pilot or a pilot and a copilot, analyzes weather data, runway distance data, and other flight-related data to determine whether the particular runway provides a sufficient distance for the aircraft to land. Additionally, the flight crew may need to consider certain federal regulations and procedures that may become applicable in determining landing distances due to the implementation of standard operating procedures (SOPs) set forth by particular aircraft companies, airports, the presence of a specific flying condition, or the limitations of the type of aircraft being operated.
Typically, the aircraft data related to the landing are provided to the flight crew prior to landing. Some of the data, such as the weather data and airport runway assignment are presented from an airport control tower to the flight crew either audibly or in a textual format on a flight display. The flight crew then refers to onboard aircraft performance charts (which can be paper-based or electronically stored) to calculate the distance that may be needed to land and stop the aircraft on the assigned runway. The flight crew mentally compares the needed landing distance with published aeronautical data, which lists the available runway distance, to determine if the flight crew can land the aircraft on the assigned runway.
In an effort to increase airport capacity and improve system efficiency, many airports have implemented one type of landing clearance referred to as a “Land and Hold Short Operation” (“LAHSO”). During a LAHSO the flight crew lands and stops the aircraft on an assigned runway before it intersects another runway, taxiway, or some other designated point. A flight crew accepting this type of landing clearance will first insure the aircraft can land and stop within an “Available Landing Distance” (“ALD”). The decision regarding whether to accept a LAHSO clearance for a particular runway typically needs to be made relatively quickly. Typically, onboard aircraft performance charts and published aeronautical data are in a textual format. As a result, the likelihood of human error may increase, potentially resulting in flight crews accepting LASHO clearances when, in fact, they should not.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system that presents aircraft landing data and results obtained therefrom in a manner that is more easily interpreted by the flight crew. In addition, it is desirable for the system to be simple to implement and use. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.